nanbakafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 11: We Got Our Rewards
We Got Our Rewards (ご褒美もらいました Go Hōbi Morai Mashita) is the eleventh episode of Season 1 in the Nanbaka anime and the eleventh episode overall. Synopsis The stone oven that Rock wanted, for Building 13 winning the New Year's Tournament, is finally installed. Nico also gets a game room. Summary Some time during the night, Rock awakens from a nightmare about his past but assures Jyguo he's perfectly fine as his prize will be complete that day. Inori takes Liang from building five to thirteen, where Rock gives him the first slice of pizza from the new stone oven and asks him to share it with them. With some encouragement from cell thirteen and Shirou, Liang eventually tries a slice and is suprised at how much he enjoys it. Elsewhere, Samon and Hajime complain about their inmates having to spend time together. Back in the dining hall, Shirou presents Liang with some traditional Chinese cusine and the inmates discuss the importance of food to overall happiness and wellbeing. Liang apologises for being cold towards Rock in the past and thanks him for the food before returning to his building. Subsequently, Rock recalls his former violent persona, the abusive guards he encountered in a former prison and how Jyugo broke him out and treated him to a meal. Jyugo doesn't remember having done anything for him, but Rock brushes it off and continues to enjoy their meal while telling Jyugo that they'll find his own favourite food some day. Later, Uno offers to bring some leftovers to the infirmary where Nico is finishing his weekly medical exam in a state of lonliness and depression, looking miserable enough to provoke KAGU-8's concern. Uno, Jyugo and Rock come to visit him, with Okina telling them not to excite him; Uno and Nico assosiate his grouchiness with his wife Kazari, who proves their suspicions by breaking down a nearby wall and conducting a petty argument which Seitarou tries and fails to break up. KAGU-8 manages to guilt-trip them into stopping, and Kazari tells Nico that his gaming console is ready. Instead of a console an entire arcade room has been made, much to Nico's excitement. He then asks Hajime and Seitarou to summon Upa, who arrives alongside Qi in an annoyed state. While Samon and Hajime argue over their inmates' interaction, cells thirteen and eight continue to play the various games. Elsewhere, Mitsuru tries to convince Jyugo to join in with the others and Nico drags him over to a crane game. Uno shows him how to play, eventually winning a Jyugo doll. Upa is convinced to play and loses his temper upon initially losing, but becomes happy upon recieving a doll of himself. Kazari then gives Nico the actual console, only for Nico to turn it down in favour of a large arcade room to play with his friends. Later, Nico explains that Jyugo's act of introducing him to the Japanese culture of manga and video games inspired an entirely new way of living. Not really remembering the situation, Jyugo asks Nico to teach him how to play video games. Meanwhile, Uno catches a glimpse of Musashi going somewhere with Kenshirou and stops him. Jyugo insists that Musashi is no longer a threat, but Uno insists that he apologises regardless. When he does, Uno is immedeately forgiving and invites Musashi to join him at the game room he's having installed. Bringing him back to the underground cell, Kenshirou agrees to allow Musashi to visit the room if he divulges more information about his past. Character Appearances Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 1